


Soundly Sleeping

by SpaceKatEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers- season 1, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatEyes/pseuds/SpaceKatEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another run, and going perfectly so far, until a hoard decides to ruin it. Having to think fast, Daryl pulled Glenn into a small alley way. Pressing their bodies close together, he surely was working hard to save his life. Though Glenn can't help but ask himself if his heart racing was because of the walkers...or Daryl? This is bad....really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundly Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope none of you hate me for this but, I’ve been watching the Walking dead recently ( because of a marathon they played on tv recently that I didn’t catch so started watching on a whim and fell in love with it right away~) and told myself that I wasn’t going to be looking for any characters to put together as another one of my gay ships ( since it’s a show about a zombie apocalypse and it’s sad and death is happening) but while I was watching some interviews from the actors about the show, Steven ( the guy who plays Glenn) was talking about how he wanted Glenn and Daryl to get together in some sort of woods tryst that happens because one person falls and the other as well which results in a locking of lips, and Norman ( Daryl Dixon) agreed!! ( They held hands people!!) Sure they were joking I’m sure, but my little perverted mind squealed for joy XD So blame Steven and Norman for being the two devious, sexy men they are and setting my mind on that gay train of thought~. Did you know there’s not a whole lot of fan fics for these two?! I just have to contribute! And I wanted to get something for my birthday out (though it’s a day late, but I finished it late yesterday)~

    His lungs burned with the effort it took to get air into his body, his feet pounding the pavement in time with his partners as the groaning followed them. It was meant to be a simple supply run, a quick once over before they hightailed it out of there. With his ability to map out routes and be sneaky, and his...friend? Acquaintance? Possible future abuser? Well, who ever he considered himself to be, he had the physical manpower and overall badass-ness. It was a flawless plan. That is, until the small hoard of twelve or so Walkers, not that he bothered to stick around and count, managed to jump them. Thus ensued both Daryl and Glenn running for their lives after multiple escape routes became blocked.

    The must less athletic Glenn panted as he tried making sure he kept up with the redneck, purely running on the power of his fear of what was behind them and his own adrenalin.He was to the point that the blood pounded in his ears, making the sounds all disappear. Luckily walkers moved so slowly, but he wasn’t going to chance taking his time. Glenn was just trying to keep his pace that he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on in front of him, till he was grabbed on the shoulder and sharply pulled into a short, tight alley. Before he could even start flailing his arms or try to kick at his attacker, he felt his back shoved up against the rough brick wall. Looking at who grabbed him, he found none other than the redneck, who he assumed didn’t even know his name, giving him a serious stare. The man’s piercing, stone cold gaze made him think twice about voicing anything.

    Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of bloodsplatter and actual dead, not reanimated, bodies with various chunks of flesh decorating the wall opposite of them. Hopefully all of that would be enough to cover their scent, the dumpster covered most of them, so they probably wouldn’t be seen. Thankfully the alley was a dead end alley, so they wouldn’t be snuck up on. Not that walkers had the ability to ‘sneak’ anywhere. Glenn was just praying that they wouldn’t make the term ‘dead end’ reach a whole new meaning.

    Glenn swallowed thickly as his heart pounded in his chest while he struggled with keeping his breathing even. The worst part of all this is that he’s not sure who’s causing his heart to launch into it’s erratic rhythm. The walkers, or Daryl..? For the first time since this whole thing started, Glenn was actually hoping that the walkers were affecting him. It didn’t help when said skilled marksman pressed his body flush against his slimmer body, his breath washing over his neck. Did Daryl always smell this nice? Like his time out in the woods and his body more than likely being unwashed did nothing to affect his rich, manly, nice earthy smell?

It startled Glenn into a weird train of thought as his mind raced. In what seemed like forever to him, the boyish one of the two noticed several things about the man who was trying to save their asses. Daryl’s hair was surprisingly soft looking up close, his body felt very chiseled and hard through even both of their clothing, he had tattoos Glenn hadn’t noticed before, there was a slight scar on the part of his shoulder his shirt didn’t cover, his eyes looked horribly gorgeous in the light despite their very fragile predicament, and his arms were two times thicker than his own and flexing probably at the closeness of the walkers.

    As quick as the thoughts flooded his head, Glenn made fast work of attempting to kill that train of thought. Though he didn’t enjoy it, he’d rather focus on the apocalypse happening no less than ten feet from him. Rather than possible last dying thoughts about how being pressed against a wall by a redneck affected him.

    The groans reached a crescendo as they slowly limped past the niche between the buildings, not hinting that they knew they were there. If it was possible, Daryl made him feel even more uncomfortable by roughly pressing his body even more against Glenn’s. Said man also nearly brushed lips with the slightly younger man he was pressing against. It took everything in Glenn’s body to not let his neck quiver at the man filling up all pretty much all of his senses. Come on! He was perfectly straight last time he checked, so there’s no logical reason why he’d suddenly be mentally undressing- Woah! No, stop. God was his head spinning…! How he wished for once in their undead lives the zombies would move just a little faster! The last thing he wanted to do today was attempt to explain away the awkward boner he felt coming on to _Daryl fucking Dixon_. The hat lover valued his life way too much than to have Daryl of all people feel his erection. Thankfully he managed to tame his body slightly, the blood halting in it’s run further south as undressed Daryl was forced out of his mind.

“ Hey, now’s not the time to be off in la la land idiot!” Came the familiar, harsh and gruff whisper from the object of his bizarre confusion. Not even realizing that he had one, closed his eyes, or two, that he somehow managed to not notice that the hoard had passed, Glenn shook his head.

“ Sorry, let’s go while we still can.” He agreed, allowed Daryl to grab a fist full of his shirt as he threw Glenn in the right direction as they ran for it once again. Now’s not the time or place to look into this. Walker’s first, the hotheaded Dixon later.

    After their little ‘encounter’ in the tight alley as Glenn decided to deem it, he felt his mind reel at the new thoughts capturing his mind. Being in the same space as the other man for the ride back to camp was equally as uncomfortable as being surrounded by walkers he settled on. As he tried desperately to only stare at his feet, he caught a curious glance from Daryl, gladly left unvoiced. Who knew he’d one day thank the spitfire for his usual quietness.  Glenn on the other hand, was usually _never_ quiet. Nervous talker. Once he felt the urge to talk, he just couldn’t help but talk for at least a solid hour. Especially with Daryl as his partner, he had many one-sided conversations with him.

    Even when they returned to hugs and relieved comments around the bonfire, Glenn still felt half stuck up into his head. That only resulted in him earning several worried pats and looks from Lori and other other girls. He nearly had to beat off the maternal women with a stick  to convince them to let him take over watch. Maybe some time alone and a clear objective will get him to focus. Of course Daryl just _had_ to pick the time he was on watch to start working on his bike. Glenn was suddenly finding it hard to not watch the hardhead bend over as he started fiddling with his motorcycle. It made Glenn internally wince as the only thing registering in his mind was the fact that Daryl had a surprisingly _great_ looking ass. His understandably filthy pants managed to still be good enough that they clung to his ass wonderfully. Even with himself yelling to look away in his head, he couldn’t sever his eyes from the working man, more specifically, his ass.  

    One thing that Glenn will admit is that Daryl did have the type of rugged good looks and bite that would make most women swoon. He _is_ pretty good looking, apocalypse or no apocalypse, the Dixon boy was a wild type of hot. That doesn’t mean that Glenn should suddenly start thinking of him in _that_ way!! Why the hell is he thinking like this in the first place?! After crafting each of his plans carefully, he figured out that there’s no plan for foul mouthed, hot, sexy, ripped, loner, redneck’s nearly giving him boners! It wasn’t even a situation that should’ve been sexual at all, the guy was saving his sorry ass because _Glenn_ messed up. Daryl was pressing against him because he wanted to make them appear like they weren’t even there, to protect Glenn. Yet here he is, staring at the guy’s ass, not even remembering to thank him for saving him, thinking how wonderful he must look under those clothes. _Gah! Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!_

    Luckily he hadn’t been caught staring by Daryl yet, which is always a good thing. He doesn’t know how he’d explain away where his eye balls were following. Also the way that Daryl was holding the flashlight in his mouth wasn’t doing good things to him. The next thing Glenn knows, Daryl squats down as he leans over to adjust whatever it is, his shirt pulling up. It gave the younger an eye full of his lower back, it dangerously close to showing off his bare ass. Geez, doesn’t Daryl wear any underwear…?! Oh god, there goes his mind wandering again…!

    A sudden hand on his shoulder made Glenn jump five feet, his heart racing as his face flushed, not sure why he felt like he was caught doing something. When he looked he found that it was only Carol, who gave him a motherly smile. She’s probably just worried about his absent mindedness. Shifting uncomfortably, he allowed her to sit next to him as he tried hiding his blush.

“ Just thought I’d sit in with you since the kids finally got to sleep. It’s a nice night out, don’t you think?” She quietly asked, her usual timidness shining through. Most of that was solely because of that jerk of a husband she had. Glenn gave her a respectful smile, liking Carol since she was never a bad lady at all, he just doesn’t enjoy her scaring the crap out of him, or taking away from his staring at- No! He wasn’t doing anything. Nope. Not at all.

“ Yeah, it’s finally cool out for once.” He agreed, having a hell of a time not looking at Daryl again, with all of his skin showing goodness. Not that Glenn enjoyed it….not at all. He had to swallow thickly as he felt his hand twitch at the temptation of ‘observing’ Daryl work on his motorcycle some more. Carol hummed, happily staring out at the landscape with a knowing grin on her face, making Glenn wonder what she had on her mind to be grinning like that.

“ He’s a pretty good guy huh?” Carol said in her usual quiet voice, looking at Glenn with a gleam in her eye, catching said man off guard.

“ Who?” Did he miss something? Did she say something about someone and he missed it because he was off in his new track of mind? The older woman only nodded slightly in the direction of Daryl, who stood up straight as he wiped the grease off his hands, looking over his work. It gave Glenn another chance to run his eyes over Daryl’s fit body, which he clearly has only been working up with all the hunting and walker killing. “ Oh, yeah, he’s a great guy. Saved my ass- and everyone elses- more times than I can count. Guy has a habit of being a kickass hero.” He hummed, using the topic of conversation to give him an excuse to continue looking over Daryl, his eyes roaming wildly of their own will.

    Much to his dismay, said hunter stretched before grabbing his crossbow once again before he stalked off to his separate tent. Show off didn’t even make a sound as he slunk over to his tent, clearly being an expert at moving without noise. Stupid hunters and their ability to be soundless.

“ He’s very sweet on the inside too.” She mused, knowing just how kind Daryl can be when he really tries. Glenn knows the rednecks hard attitude is all a front anyways, since he’s had plenty of opportunities to punch Glenn in the face, yet hasn’t tried to. Which is surprising since the time when he teases him, Daryl sometimes looks pissed off. You’d think a spitfire like him would just haul off and punch him for the teasing, but no.

“ I think he’s a lot of things that he keeps to himself. There’s too much to him that there _has_ to be a side of himself that he’s hiding.” The younger man mused, forgetting that he was having a conversation with Carol and shouldn’t be babbling about what he thinks of Daryl. He’s just relieved that he didn’t blurt out something even more embarrassing to the kind woman.

“ I think you might be onto something.” He heard her hum before she got up, telling him that she was heading off to be and that he could go rest too since the next person for watch told her that they'd take over. Once he thanked her and watched her head to her tent, he got down, slinking away from the group, heading to the biker’s tent. Glenn made a point of trying to be as quiet as he could, betting that Daryl was a very light sleeper. Hell, he didn’t even think Daryl _slept_ with how much and how often he saw the other man awake. Which makes what his plan was seem really stupid.

    Wincing at how loud the zipper to the tent was, Glenn carefully unzipped it, poking his head inside, reasonably nervous.

“ Pst. Daryl…? Hey Daryl, you up?” He cautiously whispered, trying a few more times a little louder just to double check if the man was out or not. Not that he had a back up plan for if he _was_ still up. That’s not like Glenn at all, the man with the plan, the master chess player, the guy who thought ten steps ahead. He blames his muddled mind for his lack of proper thoughts.Carefully slipping his way in, he zipped the tent back up, crawling over to Daryl’s side, calling his name a few more times.

    Thankfully the only thing he got in response was the older man’s level breathes, his bare chest rising and falling in a rhythm that could only be sleep. Gnawing on his lip for a minute or so, he forced himself to not back out of his ridiculous plan. He’s come this far, no point in turning around now. With his heart jumping into his throat, Glenn leaned over the sleeping man, his lips quivering already. Pushing down his nerves, he cautiously pressed his lips to Daryl’s, braving making it last for a few more seconds than he planned. He nearly died when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, a leg tangling with him, sufficiently trapping him there. Fearing that he’d been caught, Glenn jerked slightly, preparing for the beating. Blinking at the lack of anything else happening, he looked down to find Daryl was still fast asleep.

Not believing his luck, Glenn let out the breath he had held in, thinking about how in the hell he was going to get out of the hold without being caught for real. Just his luck. Daryl must be a cuddler and welcomed the new warmth of a body. Not daring to go for the lips again, Glenn’s hazy sense of judgement told him that kissing Daryl’s neck was a good idea. A sleepy short groan caught Glenn’s attention, his heart rate rising once again as his mind took in the sound. Holy shit. He just made _Daryl_ groan in his sleep. How awesome is that?! Suddenly giddy at the situation, he couldn’t help but test his theory, flicking out his tongue. Not thinking about how clean Daryl probably wasn’t, he ran his tongue along the other man’s neck, surprised that the taste wasn’t horrible. The hunter shifted in his sleep, another breathy sound escaping his mouth much to Glenn’s delight. If he didn’t fear for his life, he’d _so_ brag about this another time.

Before he even knew what happened, he tensed at the feeling of something hard being pressed against his leg, Daryl’s hips moving slightly. His eyes went wide as his heart skipped and lurched at what the only thing it could be. Unless Daryl has a knife in the pocket of the pants he was still wearing- which Glenn wouldn’t doubt- he managed to get the hothead hard. Swallowing around the knot in this throat, he tried keeping his breath from hitching. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what the hell does he do?! Should he just let Daryl’s sleeping body grind against him till the man releases, or should he do something, or-?! The whole reason he was in here is because he wanted to experiment, hopefully get the wild man out of his head. Now he’s trapped with said man’s hard-on throbbing against his thigh.

He felt his mind completely leave him as Daryl turned his head, mumbling something sleepily. His hot breath was in his ear as his lips brushed against his neck, Daryl’s lips feeling like fire on his skin. Panting slightly, he tired thinking of _something, anything_ to get out of this. Glenn was spared from thinking as Daryl’s grip loosened, letting Glenn finally sit up. Instead of bolting out of the tent right away like he should’ve, he glanced down to see if he was right about the erection. Sure enough there was a bulge in the tough man’s pants, making Glenn feel horrified and smug at the same time. At least his mind finally agreed that he could leave, so he took one last look over of his toned chest before he quickly hurried out, panting heavily as soon as he got out. Glenn was so worked up he didn’t even notice that his baseball cap had been knocked off and was sitting in Daryl’s tent.

At least everyone else but the person on watch seemed to be sleeping. That’s a little bit of a relief to think that no one else saw. He doesn’t know what’s going on with his head, but he decides to leave it alone. Heading off to his own tent, Glenn found that it didn’t take long before he was out like a light, his own pants a little tighter than he remembered.

The next morning was a little more than awkward. Surprisingly he slept well, but once he finally woke up, he saw Daryl bringing his latest spoils of his hunts to the ladies. Said hunter had even prepared the meat for the ladies, skinning and gutting and cutting the kills, giving the gals less work. The newly curious Glenn tentatively got out of his tent, going so slow that it was like any sudden movements would make Daryl look at him. Once out of the tent, he stood awkwardly for a minute before he cautiously went over to the bonfire, praying the scary man didn’t remember anything. As Daryl turned to walk back to do whatever Daryl does, he glanced at Glenn, making said man flinch as he quickly looked away. Well so much for acting natural.

0-Daryl-0

I raised my eyebrows at the kid’s odd response to me just _looking_ at him, wondering why he was acting like I was going to deck him. Sure, when Merle was around, I didn’t seem like the friendliest guy out there, but he should know me by now. I’m not that bad. I’m not even glaring at him or anything, so why in the hell does he feel the need to jerk away like I slapped him? Weirdo.

“ Hey, I-” He laughed nervously, hurrying to put as much space between us as possible, only pissing me off. _Now_ he has a reason to be afraid. You don’t just walk away while someone is clearly trying to talk to you! Glaring at the back of his head, I went over to him, grabbing his shoulder roughly to get him to stop walking away. Spinning him around to face me made a very unmanly squeak from from the kid, surprising me again.

“ Please don’t hurt me!” He croaked, his voice sounding like he got his balls removed at some point during the night. What’s his deal? Giving him a confused look, dropping my hand from his shoulder.

“ Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? Did you do something behind my back that’d make me pissed or something?!” I growled, glaring at him now that I had suspicions. The only reason someone says ‘don’t hurt me’ is if they did something they know you wouldn’t like. The Asian in front of me blinked a few times, looking completely taken off guard, only confusing me even more.

“ So...you’re not going to hurt me…?” He asked, acting like it was some big surprise that I wasn’t planning on shoving my fist in his face.

“ Depends, what shit did you do that made you think I’d be pissed enough to kick your ass?” I asked once again, still giving him an irritated look. The kid relaxed slightly, glad to hear that I didn’t know why I’d possibly be pissed.

“ Nothing, it’s nothing I just- forget it.” Giving him a wary look, I grudgingly let it go, not pleased that he freaked out so bad. It obviously wasn’t ‘nothing’ if he was cowering in fear just by me looking at him.

“ I just wanted to give ya this.” I explained pulling his stupid baseball cap out of my back pocket, handing it to him. “ Was in my tent when I woke up, so I figured you’d be wantin’ it back.” It was interesting to see him go completely pale, looking like he just saw a ghost or something. Oh? Doesn’t this have something to do with him being afraid of me? He cautiously took it, his slightly shaking hands putting it on and adjusting it.

“ T-thanks. I didn’t even realize that I had lost it.” The kid sounded like he was about to faint, but he managed a shaky smile before he bolted away, leaving me to stare after him in confusion. Shrugging, I decided I don’t care why he was bein’ so skittish all of a sudden. Not my problem. Maybe he’s come to his scenes and is takin’ it up like the rest of this ragtag group and is scared of me too. All of ‘em are but him, so it’s not like I’m surprised or anything. Bound to happen eventually.

0-Glenn-0

I nearly felt like I wanted to throw up when I saw my hat come from the back pocket of the man I just had a very odd encounter with the night before. Shit! How did I not notice that it got knocked off last night?! Is it bad that the first thing that I thought when I got it back was that it had Daryl’s rural smell all over? After that trainwreck of a conversation, I avoided the much stronger and scarier man at all costs. He didn’t even act like anything happened, or show me any sign that he knew what happened last night. I expected a punch to the face, or a bunch of racist slurs thrown my way, but all I got was a weird, confused look. I’m in the clear...I think. I hope and pray, that he doesn’t figure something out and leave me behind in a bloody mess. Though if he did that, I think my little man crush would disappear.

You know how hard it is to avoid someone in such a close knit group for _two weeks_? _Hard._ Extremely harder than you’d think it’d be. Everyone knows me as the guy who can scavenge like a pro and the Daryl-to-group translator. They all know first hand how explosive he can be after the Merle situation, so they go out of their way to not anger him. For some reason unknown to me at the very least, he’s more tolerant with me than anyone else. Maybe it’s my admittedly boyish face that makes him hold his temper together, or maybe it’s just that I’m the only one stupid enough to bother to try to connect with him. I’ve done it since the Dixon brother’s saved my ass from the place I was barricaded into. I lasted pretty damn long, if I do say so myself. At least until a horde went by and found me and started attacking the place to get at me. Then again, between the big and scary and loud Merle, and the quiet, reserved, less scary Daryl, it was an easy choice to make. Plus I could barely get a word in over Merle’s loud slurs and over all arrogance. With Daryl I had pretty much forever to talk, one-sided conversations mostly, but it was still a thousand times better than his brother.

    Needless to say when we first rolled into the group of survivors, I was the person that people liked and made friends with. With my knowledge of how to talk to the Dixon’s I was wordlessly appointed as the walking Dixon communicator. Anything to be said to them was to go through me. Even with the overbearing Merle gone, they still prefer to use me, since Daryl and I are sort of friends. Not that Daryl is nearly as bad as he was with his brother around. I’ve never really had a reason to complain about that fact before, so it never bothered me, until now.

    I can’t explain why the hell I _really_ don’t want to talk to Daryl, so it’s almost as if I need to at least _look_ busy all the time, so I don’t get asked. Good bonding time for them all anyways. Maybe they’ll figure out the Daryl isn’t going to bite off their heads and will include him in without my help. My stomach sank at the next meeting at the bonfire, Daryl popping in since they hinted that he should come in for a minute.

“ So we think one last final run into the city, get the bare essentials of things we _really_ need, then we pack up and start looking for places to set up next. I know it’s risky but we’ll be in trouble if we don’t, so I’m only going to send in two guys. Glenn, you and Daryl will head in when you’re ready since you two work well together and are skilled in quick, clean runs. Everyone okay with that?” Rick suggested, Shane agreeing by his side, both of them clearly have ran through it the previous night. There were hums of consent all around, Daryl even giving a short nod, not minding the little trip. Nothing major, it’ll be a cakewalk if I play my cards right and read the walkers correctly this time. There’s just three things I don’t like about it. Daryl. Me. Alone. Fuck me…

    In a few hours Daryl and I had gotten prepared, the women coming forward to wish us luck and give hugs to me, and Daryl even got some hugs from them too. Not that he looked thrilled about being hugged, period. The guys gave us some wordless good luck pats on the shoulder and maybe a guy grunt. Not being a jock type, I don’t see how a impersonal grunt is going to set me up for a trip into a walker den. Though I have figured out that those little vocal things are supposed to be a form of guy language. Clearly being a pizza delivery boy hasn’t educated me on the male bond caveman language. Oh well. I’ll pretend it was good enough.

    The car ride was pretty much as bad as it was two weeks ago. Defining silence stretched on the whole way there, making me squirm in my seat. Well this is a blast. At least things picked up once we ditched the car and started going on foot, soundlessly weaving between buildings and through back alley ways. They’re lucky that they have me who know’s this city like the back of my hand. I got that fucking pizza to your house in under thirty minutes or less, you’d better believe it. If they even gave a shit, I would’ve been employee of the month fifty times over, but they didn’t care what my track record was. Once we got to our third stop at probably the most secure building we’ve found, I nearly died at Daryl actually speaking for the first time.

“ Do you still think I’m stupid to what’s goin’ on? Just ‘cause I’m a redneck don’t mean I’m slow. I may not use fancy words or nothin’, but I’m still a lot more clever than you think, kid.” He grumbled with his oddly attractive throaty voice. It filled the room, my nerves fraying and my lungs straining as I struggled to keep my cool.

“ What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Braving a look behind me, I found Daryl standing close with a harsh look on, my throat closing. Shit...did I don’t something stupid…?

“ Whataya think you did, short round?” Ah, slurs again, yippe. Panicking on the inside, I swallowed my suddenly thick spit, racking my brain for what I could’ve done. “ Here, let me give you a hint. You’ve been staring at me a lot longer than necessary, your eyes have been roamin’ my ass more than they should, you’ve been avoiding me since I handed you back that hat, you act like I’m gonna haul off on ya whenever I talk to you, oh, and the one little thing about you sneakin’ into my tent and planting one right on me may have something to do with it.” I froze in my spot, staring straight ahead, _feeling_ the eyes on the side of my head without even having to look. Oh fuck...he _knew_?! He knew! Oh god he fucking knew! I’m going to die here. I’m sorry mom, dad, I spent my last days eyeing up a sexy country man’s ass and most likely turned gay, I hope you forgive me. You won’t have any grandchildren even if you’re both okay somewhere out there.

“ Uh...w-well…” I stuttered, my pulse quickening at the sound of heavy boots making their way over to me, rough hands fisting my shirt. I was pressed up against the wall, not slammed since he probably didn’t want to draw walkers. I tried forcing myself to ignore his body being flush against mind once again, deja vu washing over me. Must this be the way that he and I meet?!

“ I’ll let you in on something.” He breathed into my ear, the combination of the hot breath and the drawling, deep voice making my legs turn into jello. Can’t he not do that now of all times. My mind is a wreck as it is. I’m lucky that it cooperated enough to get us here safely. “ I was awake before you even got into the tent.” The gruff man confessed, my body freezing once again, the realization shooting through me. He….he….that…?!

“ Awake…?!” I squeaked, not bothering to care about my masculinity when _Daryl_ was telling me that everything that happened, happened with him fully conscious. I felt his lazy smirk against my ear, sending my blood rushing several key places.

“ Next time if you want to try to be sneaky, maybe don’t pick someone who’s hunted their whole life and is such a light sleeper that the wind can wake them up sometimes. Your heavy feet tramping over to my tent wasn’t exactly quiet. I give you an A for effort. Though your kissing needs work.” If I wasn’t so alert and didn’t want to be eaten by zombies, I would’ve died right there at that remark. Definitely…. _not_ the….reaction I thought I’d get…

“ You’re telling me that…..everything that happened….you did on your own…?” I dumbly questioned, just happy that I managed to get out a full sentence with how much my brain was going into overdrive. His grip loosened on my shirt slightly, his hips pressing forward enough to press against my body. My heart jumps back into my throat at the fact he was hard, my eyes going wide.

“ Now are you gonna to stand there like an idiot for a little longer, or you want to do somethin’?” His hand trailed down my side, moving to rub my inner thigh sensually, a shudder running through my body. He’s not even touching me yet and I’m already melting! Jeez, I never thought that I wanted it that bad, I guess all that fantasizing does something to you. I once again did something stupid and only let out a breathy moan, not saying yes or no to him. My wits finally came to me and I grabbed his hand as it went to reach for my fly, getting his attention.

“ Hold on a minute, I just, I want to clear something up. This isn’t happening because I’m here and just a piece of ass to take out any animalistic desire to mate you have and to be a body to hold, right? I mean, I didn’t think you were even into guys, especially how much you and...you know...picked on gays.” I got out, sounding a lot more like myself. I had to figure out the answers to those questions myself. Am I just attracted to Daryl because he’s not hard to look at by any means, and my libido is being deprived and wants to hump the closest warm body? It took me forever to figure it out, but after thinking, I found that it was him. Not anyone else in our group. Daryl. The Dixon who’s just stuck in my head.

“ I could say the same to you. You were definitely not into the same gender when we met, so I guess it’s just a mutual test. I’ve been perfectly fine for years even before this whole shit storm came down on us without a fuck buddy, so I don’t think that my sex drive suddenly revved up. Plus you’ve been...different since day one, and I guess you could say that I’m guilty of a roaming eyes myself. When I pressed you against that wall is when everything just came to the surface, guilty as charged. Now you wanna have a cup of tea and chat about how bad I’ve wanted ta screw you, or you wanna shut up for once?” Obviously he’s not the most patient person in the world, so I should’ve known that he wouldn’t be one for a conversation. For some reason I got stuck on the fact that the longest time I’ve heard him talk is when he’s summing up how strong his sexual desire is. Not sure how I feel about that. Though hearing that voice of his saying ‘ how bad I’ve wanted to screw you’ is enough for me and my raging hormones.

“ Nice to know I’m not the only on-Ah~! Fuck!” My head hit the wall behind me as he moved his hand to roughly rub his palm against the bulge in my crotch. No patience. I guess he’s been as wired as I’ve been about this whole thing. Let’s just hope that no one else saw our sexual tension. That tongue of his found my neck, and by sheer luck he managed to run it across my sensitive spot right away. Oh crap, this is already moving way too fast! I need to do something before my mind reaches cloud 9. “ Mh~! Daryl, Daryl stop, hold on. I need to get something out of my backpack before you make me forget.” I got out with only mild moaning, reluctantly leaning away from him, getting a throaty growl of displeasure. Being nice, he pulled away with a glare that told me to hurry up or I’d get to go into a crowd of walkers with a raging boner. I have no doubts he’d stop because he’s frustrated with me stopping so much. Practically ripping open my backpack, I pulled out something I thought I’d never get to use.

“ Should I worry that while you were out lookin’ for supplies for us to live, you grabbed a bottle of _lube_? You that confident that you was gonna get lucky?” My real life wet dream questioned with a look that didn’t know whether to be amused or shocked at my find. Blushing slightly, I dropped my backpack to the floor, knowing I wasn’t going to have it on for much longer.

“ I...I just saw it and thought what the hell. Might as well be optimistic. Now, are you going to stand there and question my handy lube, or are you going to put it to use?” I teased with a grin, hoping he wasn’t going to refuse because of my comment. I relaxed at him giving me another lazy grin, obviously more amused by my sass than he was annoyed. One of his fingers slipped into the front of my jeans, tugging them down an inch as he leaned back in.

“ Don’t get so cocky yet, Glenn.” It was a little embarrassing that him simply saying my name made me feel like I could cum right then and there. Come on! Can you blame me?! He’s never once used my real name. It’s either been a slur or ‘kid’. I think he noticed my reaction to my name since he took that time to meet my lips for a killer kiss. Daryl’s clearly had some experience since he moved his lips against mine in a way that had me panting. Too distracted to comprehend what him licking and biting my bottom lip meant, he forced his tongue inside. It didn’t take long for me to turn into a puddle of goo, so I felt groggy when he pulled away to slip my pants and boxers down my thighs. Hey...when did he undo those…? “ Sorry for hurrying, but I don’t think we can really drag this out or the other’s are going to get an eyeful when they come running.” The extremely hot man in front of me explained, kissing along my jawline as he undid his pants, grabbing the bottle from me. “ If we ever have enough time to do it right, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Daryl all but purred into my ear, eliciting a pleased moan from me.

    I couldn’t help but watch as he pulled his pants down his hips slightly, having no boxers on to hide his member. My poor heart lurched at the sight of him, more than a little concern washing through me. No….that’s…. _not_ going to go into my ass…! For one it won’t fit, for two it looks like it’ll hurt a _lot_. He thought a head since he drew my thoughts away quickly by nipping at my neck, it just as quickly turning into sucking with his skilled tongue running along it.

“ Calm down Glenn. I wouldn’t hurt you. You’ll have to trust me. I’m skipping foreplay, but I’ll make sure to do my best to make it not hurt.” His voice was very reassuring, calming me right away. I trust him. He hasn’t let anything hurt me so far, he’s a great guy, and I doubt after that confession of his he’d hurt me.

“ Okay. I still say you’re never going to fit it, but you can try.” I hummed, kissing his neck, not minding the way his stubble rubbed against my face. I could even feel him relax at me kissing him, almost like he was trying to convince himself as well.

“ Guess I should warn you that I’ve never done a man before.” I watched lustfully as he covered his fingers with the thick substance, it strangely sexy with him doing it. Something in my mind that was telling me that this is not good must have gave up since I forgot that walkers even existed for a few minutes.

“ That makes two of us.” I nonchalantly agreed, having no idea what this was going to be like. I let him lead as he turned me around to face the wall, his breath against my neck calming me. Biting my lip, I prepared myself as he put a finger in, a pained gasp slipping out before he started up his nipping and sucking again. With his free hand, he reached around and wrapped his hand around my member, my gasp full of pleasure now. Oh fuck his hand is so hot and strong and rough and I think my mind is going to fucking explode. “ Sh-shit, might want to take that c-carefully, I’m not sure how long I’ll hold out.” I breathed, not noticing or feeling the other two fingers go it till they were out and I was turned around.

“ Here.” The bottle was suddenly in my hands as my clouded mind hit cloud 9 with ease, reality seeming very far off. This is what it feels to be high? No wonder people like it so much. Without thinking, I covered my hand with a good amount, reaching between us to grab onto his cock. It was a completely different thing to hear Daryl’s barely contained moans, the sound of them so outrageously sexy and unbelievable. I think they could’ve made me climax just by hearing them alone. “ S-Stop, fuck...Okay, wrap your legs around my waist.” His shaky, lust laced voice told me that I wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Doing as I was told, I hopped up, wrapping my legs around him as he held me up, using the wall for support.

    I was right with it hurting when he carefully pushed inside me, thanks to his level of gentleness, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it should be. The pain vanished as he suddenly brushed against something inside me that made my eyes roll back, my hands clawing at his back. Knowing what happened, he quickly covered my mouth with his, my strangled, scream of pleasure muffled by his glorious mouth. Good thing, since walkers would’ve definitely heard it.

“ Holy fuck, do that again!” At that point I was a mess, clinging to him for dear life as I pressed back against him, trying to get him to hit it again, getting a short chuckle from Daryl. The moment between us was way too heated for us to last more than a couple of well aimed thrusts. Of course I was the first one to climax, Daryl following quickly as we both had what I think has been the best orgasm of my entire short sex life. My body jerked with the level of pleasure I reached, both of our breathes only coming in short puffs.

“ I...swear I last….a lot longer than that...but now’s not the time to try for endurance.” I silently agreed, not having the ability to form words anyways. “ I’d ask if it was good for you, but considering you were moanin’ so loud and came so much, it goes without saying.” He teased, resting his forehead against mine as he set me back down.

“ We’re going to do that again soon, right?” I asked hopefully, _dying_ to feel that again. I never thought that someone filling me up could be on that level of pleasure. Daryl only playfully rolled his eyes at me, leaning down to grab something to clean us up before he came back into our embrace.

“ Jeez, we just fucked and you’re already thinkin’ of more? You that desperate for a good fuck kid?” Damn. Back to that. Though I can bet there won’t be any more slurs at least. I guess he caught me deflating at the word kid and quickly amended it by giving me a loving kiss. “ I think I love you Glenn, it’s just that it might look weird that I’m suddenly calling you by your name to the group.”

“ Love you too Daryl.” I hummed, wishing that I could sleep now, exhaustion taking over. Sex is tiring, especially since I know that we can’t do it again right away.

“ Hey, now’s not the time to have the virgin after-sleep. We need to get back. Unless you’re okay with Rick and Shane seeing us with our pants down, covered in cum?” After we were all cleaned up and started moving to head back, I decided to ask an embarrassing question.

“ Daryl, what...are we now? Are we lovers or boyfriends or something?” I quietly asked, hoping to have some sort of label for all of this. My sexy redneck looked back at me, giving me a genuine smile, making one of my own slip onto my face.

“ All of the above, just don’t mention it in front of anyone else. That’s personal.” He explained, just as much of the socially awkward guy I knew he would be. I’m perfectly okay with keeping it to myself. Something special is nice to have when everything else is so fucked up.

    Never thought I’d thank walkers for forcing Daryl to press up against me, but I have a whole new respect for what apocalypses can do to people. It brings hot country men to you! Suddenly it’s not such a bad thing. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this!!! Go easy on me, will you? It’s my very first story for them and I’m just getting a feel for them. Definitely expect more in the future for these two~


End file.
